


13 Going On 30

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 13 Going On 30 Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, No Incest, Yet Another JB Teen Romcom Fic, because I can’t help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Jaime Lannister makes a wish on his thirteenth birthday; to be a cool suave adult, and to leave behind the dorky miserable life he’s been suffering. In an amazing twist of fate his wish comes true! He’s a high powered handsome attorney, living in a highrise in King’s Landing, with former high school mean girl Cersei Lyons on his arm. Things are absolutely perfect, except for, ya know, his best friend Brienne Tarth apparently hasn’t spoken to him in years and can no longer stand to be around him. Oh and the pesky little fact that he’s starting to fall in love with her. That’s a bit of a buzzkill as well.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	13 Going On 30

Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth were best friends. 

Jaime Lannister loved swords and knights and dragons and all types of things from the bygone Targaryen era. Brienne Tarth also loved swords and knights and dragons.

Jaime Lannister understood that in order to be considered cool, he had to hide that fact from his thirteen year old peers.

Brienne Tarth did not.

She also didn’t understand the semantics of the middle school hierarchy. Jaime was near the top but not quite, whereas Brienne was about on par with Samwell Tarly which was to say she was as bottom as bottom could get. But they had been close ever since he rescued her Blue Knight action figure from playground bullies in kindergarten and she in turn had given him a Goldenhand, the only one missing from his collection so all these years later he still claimed her as his best friend (when it was safe to do so, of course.) But she understood the way their dynamic worked and was fine with it.

Sometimes she got a little upset when he blew her off in front of others, but she just didn’t get that if he was just a little bit cooler he had a chance to be with **_THE_ ** Cersei Lyons.

The golden haired emerald eyed girl was the queen of Aegon Middle School in the quiet suburbs of Maidenpool, and Jaime had a crush on her since before he could remember. She was cool, pretty, confident, pretty, a badass, and, of course, she was _really_ pretty. 

Their parents ran in the same circles meaning they saw each other often at parties and she tolerated Jaime both there and in school, along with the rest of her top tier friends. But he wanted to be more than tolerated. He wanted to be her boyfriend. And if he could just manage to climb the social ladder a rung or two higher he would be worthy of her. 

The last bell of the day rang, and Jaime gathered up his books and headed to his locker, slinging his bag over one shoulder in hopes he looked as effortlessly cool as others might have where Brienne was waiting for him.

She had gone through yet another growth spurt over the past few months so she was an inch of two taller than Jaime (and she was the tallest one in their class.) Her shoulders were broad, her hips wide, her feet massive, her breasts hadn’t yet begun to bud like some of the other girls, and her face was not what he, or anyone, would call attractive. But Brienne was sweet. The sweetest person he ever met to be honest. She was sweet and shy and bright and kind, and she was the absolute best person he knew.

“Happy birthday Jaime,” she said, wearing a wide grin showcasing crooked teeth with pink and blue braces. “The big thirteen, how's it feel?”

“I definitely feel a lot more mature,” he said, grabbing his books and shutting the thin metal door shut. “Like… SUPER mega mature.”

Before she could respond her face fell as she looked over his shoulder. He turned and took a sharp breath as he watched Cersei and her friends Margaery, Daenerys and Taena along with Qyburn; all of them just as cool, just as pretty, just as awesome and mature as their leader was. Their clothes were iconic, their shoes, their hair… Everything about them was amazing, and he wanted to be a part of their clique more than anything. 

There was even Euron Greyjoy, the self proclaimed king of the high school. Laidback, a bad boy (the leather jacket he wore was REAL leather), could get away with talking back to the teachers, and was always hanging around Cersei. He even took her on a date once in fifth grade but then they broke up when he didn’t get her as pretty a Valentine card as she thought she deserved, Jaime didn’t just want to be friends with him, he wanted to _be_ him. 

“Hi, Cersei,” he greeted, running a hand through his golden hair in hopes to make it look as effortlessly cool as possible. “Whatsup Euron?”

“Hey Jaime,” Cersei purred, before she turned to Brienne. “Hi _Beauty_ ,” she sneered, mocking her. “How’s the weather up there?”

The rest of her group laughed, cruel and cold, and Jaime had to bite back a grin as he watched Brienne blush a crimson red and gaze down at the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, desperately hoping to make herself smaller. “I’ll meet you outside, Jaime,” Brienne muttered.

Cersei rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Do whatever you want, it’s not like he needs a play by play.”

Another laugh from the group as she slumped her shoulders and walked away. “Gods what a loser,” she scoffed. “Anyway.” Cersei turned back to Jaime and turned on her brightest smile. “You mind if I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.”

She pulled him away from the group, her hand lingering on his arm and sending his heart pounding. “So your party’s tomorrow right? Well you know we would all LOVE to come, but Mr. Davos is totally freaking out about us getting our group paper done and we’re all having a big study meeting on Saturday to get it hammered out. And Euron’s coming over to help too so I gues we’re all gonna have to miss it.” Cersei smiled at him again, all straight perfect teeth that were just the perfect size. “I mean you know I would never want to ask you to do this, but you’re like super into all that history stuff right?”

“I- I mean I’m not super into it, just, ya know, I- I study it like a- a normal amount.” He gnawed at his lip. “But If you want I could do your report for you.”

“Oh my gods really? That is SO sweet of you, Jaime.” Cersei leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” he told her, doing his best to remain as calm and collected as he could. Meanwhile his heart was pumping fast and hard against his chest and he had to bite his tongue to keep the corners of his mouth from turning upwards into a wide dorky grin.

Like one Brienne would wear.

Afterwards he and the tall blonde walked home together, which worked out perfectly considering they lived next door to one another, and he had to restrain himself from gushing too hard over the kiss.

“Did you really need to invite them?” Brienne asked, clutching her books to her chest.

“They’re my friends,” he argued.

“Not really.”

“Well they will be once they see how cool this party is. I’ll be part of them, Euron will be my best friend and Cersei will be my girlfriend, and me and her will be king and queen of the school. I’ll be happy for once.”

Brienne gazed down at the sidewalk, a blush creeping up her pale skin. “You’re not like them though. You’re better than them, you’re better than Cersei.”

“I don’t want to be better than them,” he said as they stopped in front of their houses. “I want to be the same as them.”

She just shrugged “I gotta go get started on homework.”

“Me too.” He reached down and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “This party is going to be _amazing_ , Brie. I promise. My whole life is going to change because of it, I can feel it.”

“I hope so.”

He grinned at her before they bid one another goodbye and headed their separate ways. That night was spent alternating between getting his father's basement ready and calling Brienne to have her help settle his nerves about everything from his outfit to the music to the snacks to the scent of his body wash.

“I like your smell,” she had muttered, and Jaime could see the blush from there. 

The next morning was spent getting ready and triple checking to make sure everything was perfect, trying his best not to panic. 

Gods he hated this. So much. He was so tired of being nervous and a loser and a dorky kid. He couldn’t wait until he was older. He would have Cersei on his arm, an apartment in Redkeep and more money then he could shake a stick at, and Euron Greyjoy would be on his speed dial. It would be awesome.

 **_HE_ **would be awesome.

Around noon he heard his little brother Tyrion open the door and a second later Brienne's footsteps were on the stairway. 

“Happy birthday, Jaime,” she greeted him with a huge smile. In her arms she held a long thin gift wrapped in red and gold paper, his favorite colors.

“Hey! What do you got there?”

“Part one of your present. I got something else for later.”

He beamed at her before he took the gift from her. “What is it?”

“Well, you know how you always wanted your own Widows Wail? I um… I sort of made you one.”

Jaime gasped as he tore off the paper, exposing a long grey sword made of wood but carved and whittled so expertly that unless you touched it there was no way you would have known it wasn’t steel. The hilt was truly a work of art, painted gold with carved antlers and plastic rubies and a round engraved pommel. It looked as near to the sword they both spent hours staring at in the King’s Landing museum as it could get. 

“Wow,” he breathed, gripping the hilt and swinging it in a perfect arch. “You really made this?”

She nodded. “I had a little help from my dad but yeah. I- I mean you got me Oathkeeper for my twelfth birthday, I figure I’d return the favor.”

Jaime beamed at her, chuckling as she blushed and bowed her head. “I love it, Brienne. Thank you.”

A small sheepish smile made its way to her plain homely face. “You’re welcome.”

_!RING!_

“Shit! Oh my god they're here, shit!” Jaime ran to the closet and tossed the sword in, the gift clattering noisily to the floor. “Okay pick out the music but nothing stupid alright?” He raced up the stairs, stopping Tyrion from opening the door. “No!” he hissed to his nine year old brother. “Remember you promised to stay upstairs?”

The dwarf blinked up at him. “But... you let me hang out with you and Brienne.”

“I know but while _these_ friends are over I need you to stay in your room. Can you do that for me? Please?”

Jaime saw tears in his pale green eyes but Tyrion quickly wiped them away before his brother could say anything and hurried back upstairs. Once he was out of sight, Jaime took a deep breath, smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt and opened the door, leaning against the doorframe as casually as he could. “Hey, Cersei,” he crooned at the blonde. “Hi you guys. You wanna come in?”

He led them all downstairs, groaning when he heard, ‘Bear and the Maiden Fair,’ by Mance Rayder playing on his stereo. Sure it was his favorite song, his and Brienne’s both, but girls like Cersei Lannister didn’t get into a romantic moods over folk songs. Guys like Euron Greyjoy didn’t think songs with lyrics from eons ago were cool.

“What is **_this_ **?” Cersei asked, disgust thick in her tone.

“Brienne picked it out,” he said quickly. “I left her alone for three seconds and…”

“This is why you don’t invite dorks to your party.” Jaime swallowed hard as she made her way over to the sound system and unplugged Brienne’s phone, tossing it to her and snickering when it almost slipped from her hands. “Step aside, _Beauty_. Let someone with actual taste control the music.”

Her face went crimson from embarrassment. She did her best to ignore them as she walked back over to Jaime. “I’m gonna run over and get the second half of your gift.”

He glanced over at Cersei for a moment before he looked back at Brienne, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Do whatever you want, Brie. It’s not like I need a play by play.”

Jaime smiled as the group all laughed, missing the look of sheer pain and humiliation on her face. She brushed past him and went up the stairs two at a time. Cersei smiled and walked over to him. “Ya know what we should do to get this party kicked off right? Seven minutes in Heaven.”

He straightened up, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. “Seven minutes in Heaven?”

“Uh huh.” The look on her face made a fire in his belly stir. “You get to go first, because you’re the birthday boy. And uh…” She draped her arms around his neck, leaning up and whispering in his ear. “I wanna go first too.”

He had to remember how to breathe. “You- you do?”

“Mmm hmm.” She slowly pushed him back, back, back into the closet where he had thrown the sword. “Will you give me a second to freshen up?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks. Oh and uh, just so they don’t spill anything or mess them up while we’re in here, where's that research paper?”

“It’s on the table.”

“Great.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek again. “Keep your eyes closed,” she purred, low and sweet. “I want this to be a surprise.”

He nodded eagerly and shut his eyes. He heard the closet door click and Jaime took a deep breath, and then another and another. One minute passes, and then another and another. Just as he was about to go out there and see what was taking so long he heard the door open. Jaime smiled, eyes still shut.

“I was waiting for you,” he whispered, heart pounding against his chest. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” He heard her kneel down and when he held out his hands she grabbed hold of his. They were bigger than he thought they would have been, but her touch was so soft and gentle, and she was trembling. “Hey... Hey it’s okay, don’t be nervous. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He brought the back of her hand to his lips. “Can I open my eyes now Cersei?”

She pulled away. “Cersei? It’s Brienne.”

Jaime’s eyes flew open and he found himself staring at the tall blonde rather than his crush. “What are you doing here?” he barked. “Where’s Cersei?”

“They- they told me you were waiting for me in the closet,” she explained anxiously. “Everyone’s gone, they all left.”

“What?!”

He scrambled to his feet and looked past her, seeing nothing but an empty room. “No… No! Brienne what did you do?!”

“Nothing!”

“Yes you did! Gods, why do you have to be such a loser, you always ruin everything!”

“Jaime!”

“Just leave me alone!” he barked, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Jaime!” she yelled through the door but he ignored her, and sank down to the floor, biting back his tears. “Jaime, please just talk to me!”

“Go away! Just go away and leave me alone, I hate you, I hate me, I hate this stupid life! I don’t want to be me anymore, and I am sick of being thirteen! I am sick of being thirteen, I am sick of being thirteen, I am sick of being thirteen...!”

A cold wind blew, a shimmering sound rang in his ears, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this new fic. Bc who doesn’t need some good fluff in their lives? We ALSO need some AMAZING perfect fantastic drawings by @GeMikanXIII on twitter whose drawing some amazing scenes from the movie and she’s phenomenal and amazing and I love her 🥺
> 
> https://twitter.com/gemikanxiii/status/1293921955196702721?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/gemikanxiii/status/1294283397972385793?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/gemikanxiii/status/1294633699267379201?s=21


End file.
